chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Policy
The Chakra: Battle of the Titans Wiki is a Wiki dedicated to collecting information about the series created by Arven92. Everyone is allowed to edit Chakra Wiki, but before editing, please read all the sections in this page. Content First and foremost, the Chakra: Battle of the Titans Wiki is exactly that - a wiki, or an editable online encyclopaedia on the Chakra universe. We host information, facts, images, and official theories related to Chakra, as well as discussions about the material presented here. Editing First of all don’t make any unnecessary edits. If you don't have anything of real informative value to contribute and if you don't want to help out in editing or monitoring – then don’t edit. Quality The Chakra Wiki is not an ordinary fansite, it is an encyclopaedia. Everything in mainspace should be informative and unopinionated. Quotes, facts, and figures may be taken from anywhere, as long as they are sourced and valid. Please give your best efforts in writing, and if you find a typo, grammatical or factual error in an article, be bold and correct it! Spelling This Wiki follows British spelling. For example "colour" would be written instead of "color". Page Layout For characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: *Physical appearance *Personality *History *Relationships *Quotes (if applicable) *Powers andabilities (if applicable) *Techniques (if applicable) *Trivia *Read more/Navigation Additionally, please don't flood the page with pictures. The number of images that can be shown in an article depends on the length of the text. Spoilers What defines a spoiler may vary from one user to another. The definition the Wiki uses is anything ‘revealing certain plot events or twist’. This means all story information obvious from the first visit of the character does not spoil the story. Everything from then on is a spoiler. Mainspace articles, being filled with spoilers, should be tagged with and Certain information should not be posted until the storyline reaches the relevant point. For example: if you know that Cheetah will kiss Orca in Chapter 4 after she saves his life, and this information is confirmed by Arven92 herself, you are not allowed to post it on this Wiki because this is considered to be a too heavy kind of spoiler. Uploading Images Images used in articles are to be .jpg or .png. Do not upload duplicates of images because they are not needed and will be deleted. While we permit fan images to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any canon articles. Fan images belong to non-canon part of the site and should only be used in fan-articles. Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. Fan-fiction This Wiki does support fan-fiction and allows people who were inspired by Chakra: Battle of the Titans to publish their stories and characters on this Wiki. Each and every fan-made page should be tagged with: To make one appear at the top of the article one should write . Non-canon information should not be contained in the articles ans should be moved to Fan-made section of the site.